


dear holst

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Letters, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), recollections of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: Hilda writes to Holst about how the Golden Deers ended the war, and what she intends to do before she returns home. Literally wrote this in a Zoom class. Sorry, professor.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 20





	dear holst

Dear Holst,

The war has ended today. I’m sure you’ll hear this in a letter that travels faster than mine, from Claude, or from the Archbishop or something. I don’t care. I have never felt such relief in my life. You would have had to see our final mission to believe it. I fought in it and I could barely believe my eyes, Holst. I thought I was hallucinating. They were all there… the Ten Elites, and Nemesis himself. 

They were horrifying. Inhumanely tall, wielding the same weapons we did. They seemed like wax figures of people, gigantic, realistic dolls that shined a little too much under the sun. It was clear that we were to fight them, yet it felt wrong at the same time. Goneril himself stood across the field from me and I felt kinship to him; my own blood resurrected by the darkest evil, the origin of both you and I if you looked far back enough. I watched him die by Shamir’s arrow through his chest. Do you remember Shamir? She’s such a talented archer… her arrow flew so swiftly that it pierced his armor, which bore our crest, with ease. He bled black. I felt nauseous. 

I faced Gautier myself. The way he moved was somehow similar to Sylvain. I thank the Goddess that he left his helmet on, because I’m not sure I could have handled the fight if he looked like him, too. He almost killed me in the moment that Shamir slayed Goneril. In my distraction he plunged his ornate lance through my thigh. The pain was unbearable, and will likely leave a scar. Marianne saved me. I think I love her, Holst, and not just because she saved my life. She does that all the time, anyway. But at that moment she was really angelic. The sun framed her hair like a halo as she cast light magic over my wound. She risked her own life to leave her current post and help me. I guarded her on my wyvern as she rode her horse down the field to heal Archbishop Byleth and Claude as they took on Nemesis… Nemesis.

It was easy to see that Claude was shaken from fighting Riegan. We were all pretty fucked up. Just like he always does, he pulled it together. He kicked ass. He and his girlfriend? Fiance? He and Byleth are certainly something, though he hasn’t made an announcement to what yet. It took all of our support for them to slowly but surely tear Nemesis down. It was quiet on the way home. We were hurt, confused, and tired, so tired. The celebration that comes tonight will be much louder. Things are lightening up. I found the strength to write to you. I want to ask Marianne to marry me, I think. People are getting ready to head their separate ways after the celebration and I don’t want to leave here without her. She means too much to me… and I hope she knows. She has to know. Before sundown I’ll buy her a ring. And at dessert I’ll hide it in her sorbet. I haven’t told anyone, but perhaps I’ll give Claude a tip if I can find him sometime today. I hope to return to you in a few weeks with a blue-haired maiden by my side. And I hope that you’re okay with that. I know that you are. 

In short, I’m writing to let you know that I’m alive, and that the war has ended. We will celebrate tonight, and all leave Garreg Mach (again), and I hope that I won’t have to do it alone this time. I will be back home by the end of next month, and yes, I do miss you. I think I need a hug. 

With much Love,  
Hilda


End file.
